Dirty Little Secret
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Bella had gotten drunk one night way before she met the Cullens. There she met Emmett. Now that she knows them, she meets the daughter that her and Emmett never knew they had. Or did Bella actually know about her? Slight B/Em then a lot of B/E
1. My unknown secret

I don't own Twilight

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Me: Ok, I've tried to keep this story to myself because I know some people would want to hit me very hard but I can't help it!

Emmett: Can't help what?

Me: Just read the story.

Emmett: Ok…Should I be worried?

Me: I dunno.

Dirty Little Secret

Summery: Bella had gotten drunk one night way before she met the Cullens. There she met Emmett. Now that she knows them, she meets the daughter that her and Emmett never knew they had. Or did Bella actually know about her?

Chapter 1-My unknown secret

**(Bella's POV)**

My name is Isabella Swan. You may have red about me in my books. But there was this one thing that I never told you about and I'm going to tell it right now. Emmett and I had a daughter. I somehow got drunk when I was little and I couldn't explain how it happened. I was fourteen at the time. That was five years ago. You might be confused so I'll explain…

_Five years ago_

"_Bella, honey, could you go over to the store for some stuff while I go to court?" Renee asked while pointing to a note on the table. It was night time. She didn't really like me going by myself but I convinced her that I was old enough to go out by myself. I smiled and took the note. We stilled lived in folks with my dad, they were separated now but they were working on what they wanted from the two of them._

"_Don't worry mom. I'm fourteen years old. I can handle myself." I told her. She didn't relax. She just gave me a hug and kissed me. Then she held me close to her._

"_If you need me, call, baby." She informed me and handed me a cell phone. Then she headed to the door, she was hesitant before she left and drove away. There was nothing to worry about since it was just down the street. As I was walking down the cold street, a huge man with very pale skin and looked like he had a lot of mussels came up to me, carrying a alcoholic drink._

"_Wat sume?" He slurred. "N-No thank you mister." I said and tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. Here, I should have screamed and struggled but I just stayed put. _

"_C'mon…don' be lik dat…Jus' 'ne sip?" He slurred again. I sighed and took the bottle and sniffed it. And it smelt horrible. I drank some but soon I found myself getting addicted. Soon we were in an ally, laughing really hard._

"_Dat wuz good 'ne. Mii nam' Emmett Cullen." He slurred and laughed again. "I iz Bella…" I slurred back. We were joking around and laughing. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed me with his drunken lips. I was so wasted that I kissed back. Soon things got out of hand and I was so wasted that I didn't notice him putting his hands up my skirt…_

_-o-_

_I woke up in the hospital in my mother's arms. I noticed that mom was crying. "Mom?" I slightly slurred, still a little too drunk to think but it was fading away._

"_Oh my baby! You're ok! No need to worry! We'll find that bad man soon!" She cried and sobbed. I was confused. All I remembered was walking to the store then nothing._

"_Mom, I'm ok. Why are you crying?" I asked. Renee sobbed harder and held me closer. "I should never have let you go all by yourself!" She cried loudly. Now I was more confuse._

"_Mom? What happened?" I asked her. And she cried some more. "The police found you alone and naked in the ally behind the disco studio. They brought you here and when the doctors found you, they said you were…you were…" She cried some more before continuing. "You were RAPED!" She yelled out and held me tighter._

_My eyes widened and I nearly went into shock. How could this happen to me? I thought then Renee spoke again. "Now my baby's going to have a baby…" She said and my eyes widened more. I was pregnant?! But I was only fourteen! How could this happen?!_

_Just then, a police walked in. "Bella, We would like to talk to you alone." She said. Renee was shaking and held me tighter but soon left after kissing me on my head. The police lady walked up to me and took out a notepad. "Bella," She said kindly. "Do you remember what happened last night at 2:30 p.m.?" She asked._

_I shook my head. "No ma'am. I remember nothing." I told her. She nodded and wrote some stuff down. I felt like crying when I remembered that I had an unborn baby inside of me. The police lady left and a doctor with black hair walked in._

"_Bella, when we found out that you were expecting, we talked it over and we thought that if you don't want the baby, we could give you an abortion." he suggested. _

"_No! It's not the baby's fault! It's mine! I'd rather keep it! And when I have it, I'll be a good mom to it!" I shouted to him. My outburst must have startled him because he stiffened a bit but regained himself. He sighed._

"_You know Bella, when you have it, it will have to be put in the orphanage. You are too young to be a mother. Especially at this age." He said. I looked down at the floor in sadness. I was never going to watch my baby grow up? Suddenly screaming was heard and dad came running in with a red face._

_He stormed up to the doctor. "Who did this to my sweet Bella?! I'll kill them!!" He yelled out. It took a while but they finally got dad to calm down. He went to the waiting room so I could rest. This baby needs as much energy as it could get. That's they same for me._

_-o-_

_As I was told, I had a beautiful baby girl. She looked almost nothing like me except she had my brown eyes and brown hair. I think she has my pale skin but the rest of her, I couldn't tell. She came out pre-mature so she stayed at the hospital for a while. I named her Lucy. It was a beautiful name for her._

_I was really depressed and sad when I had to give her to the orphanage. Even though I knew they would take good care of her, I didn't want to let Lucy go. Mother instinct. No matter what age, you get it sooner or later._

_And that's when I realized, I wanted no one to know of my precious baby girl. I didn't want to hurt her, when she grew up, knowing I had to let her go. It was for her own good. No matter how much it hurt me. I'd miss her._

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Ok, it was more like a dream I had.

Emmett: Never saw the day that I'd get drunk. There's not much info here. And I guess that some of the reviewers would agree to me on that one…wait…I had a daughter?!

Me: It's just a fanfic Em. Calm down.

Emmett: Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!

Me: STOP YELLING!!

Emmett: NO!!

Bella: WHY ARE WE YELLING?!

Emmett, Bella, Me: (stop for a while and laugh)

Me: Well, I love the Edward and Bella pairing but this was a dream I had. I hope you like it. R&R!


	2. Lucy

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters

Me: I feel smart.

Emmett: I'm almost afraid to ask but, why do you feel smart?

Me: Because I have an idea for this fic.

Emmett: (slaps hand on his forehead) someone help me…

Chapter 2

(Four years later)

**??'s POV**

My name is Lucy. I'm only four years old. I live at the orphanage close to a high school. The people, who take care of me, said that I was pretty smart. My skin is pale and I have topaz eyes. No one knows why. My favorite cars are jeeps and monster trucks. My caretakers said that my mommy, who left me here, hated those kinds of cars so I guess my daddy must have liked them.

But there's a problem. Alisa, my care taker, would just give me a sad smile every time I asked about my mommy and daddy. She said that my mommy couldn't take care of me and my daddy was no where around. She said that my daddy was bad and had to be put in jail. When I ask her why, her face would turn red and she would look away.

I can't wait until I'm six. Because then I would be able to understand what she meant. Right now I'm lying on the floor with my best friend Jay, coloring. I was drawing a bear. They're my favorite animals. She was drawing a cow. But she wrote the word 'Duck' under it. She says that she thinks the word 'duck' is funny. I thought about it and it was funny.

That's when Alisa came in. "Dinner time." She said softly. Jay and I got up from the floor and went to the stairs. We got to the table and sat in our chairs. Jay and I were the only kids left in the orphanage. Everyone else had new mommies and daddies to be with.

Jay was getting ready for a review for her new mommy and daddy. She's the same age as me. Alisa put small plates of spaghetti in front of us. Yuck! I hate spaghetti.

"Alisa, I don't like spaghetti." I informed her.

She just smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry dear. But this is all we have left until I can go to the store tomorrow." She said.

"Oh." I replied and ate my spaghetti without another complaint. After that we got ready for bed. Before I got in bed, I prayed. Alisa said it was a bedtime rule. I don't know why.

Then I got into bed and closed my eyes, trying to think of what my mommy and daddy would look like. But all I could picture were topaz eyes.

-o-

When I got up the next day, I got dressed, put on my shoes and socks then went to Jay's room and found nothing except her bed. All of her stuff was gone. Along with her. I ran down into the kitchen and tugged on Alisa's pants, she was washing the dishes.

"Alisa, Alisa! Someone kidnapped Jay!" I cried. Alisa smiled and leaned down to me. "Honey, Jay is with her new family, they came this morning to pick her up while you were still asleep." She said.

My eyes grew big. I shook my head and ran out into the backyard, ignoring Alisa's cries. I ran to the swing set and sat on one of the swings. My hands gripped the plastic covered chains of the swing. I didn't swing on it. I just sat on it. I started crying. I miss Jay. She was my best friend.

"Are you ok?" A soft voice asked. I looked up to where the voice came from and I saw a man by the fence. He had bronze hair and topaz eyes. I mentally gasped. Could he be my daddy or someone related to me?

His eyes lit with humor but then the humor in his eyes went away. "No." I sniffed.

He leaned against the fence. "Why's that?" He asked. I looked around nervously, for Alisa. "Alisa said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I said. He only nodded in understanding.

"Well how about this. I'm Edward Cullen. My father's a doctor." He said softly and a smile came on his face. I sniffed. "My name is Lucy. My mommy and daddy don't know me." I said and whipped my nose on my arm.

He sighed. "Who is your mommy?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know but I do know her last name is _Swan._"

OOOOOOOOOO

Emmett: Uh-oh…

Bella: Yup. 'Uh-oh'.

Edward: You and Emmett had a kid?! (eyes bug out and jaw drops)

Bella: It's just a fic.

Me: Speak for yourself.

Bella: Huh? What do you mean?

Lucy: (Comes in) Hi mommy and daddy! And hi uncle Edward!

Edward: (glares at Emmett)

Emmett: (holds hands up in defense) don't look at me like that, Edward! I can explain! Gah! (Doges Edward's fists of furry)

Edward is trying to hit Emmett and Emmett is dodging while trying to prove what happened, in the background.

Me: (Rolls on floor laughing)

Bella: R&R!


	3. Edward and Bella have a talk

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

I don't know how Alice did it but she did it. She convinced me to go for a walk. Bella had gotten sick today and I kept annoying her without even knowing it. I didn't like that.

But so far I had walked passed my school and near the orphanage. I stopped walking and saw a little girl around four years old, sitting on the orphanage swing set. I walked up to the fence.

I could hear her cry and whimper. "Are you ok?" I asked her. Her head shot up to face me like she was caught trying to steal cookies.

I heard her mentally gasp. _'Could he be my daddy or someone related to me?' _I heard her say in her head. My eyes lit up with humor but I could not get her golden topaz eyes out of my sight.

"No." She said and sniffed. "Why's that?" I ask her and leaned on the fence.

She looked around nervously. "Alisa said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said. Smart kid. I nodded understanding.

"Well how about this. I'm Edward Cullen. My father's a doctor." I informed her and smiled. She sniffed again.

"My name is Lucy. My mommy and daddy don't know me." Lucy said and sniffed. I wanted to growl. How can a child's own parents not know her!?

I sighed. "Who is your mommy?" I asked. Lucy shrugged. That's when she said the words I never would be able to get over:

"I don't know but I do know her last name is _Swan._"

I wanted to yell. I wanted to cry out. I think it's time to have a talk with Bella. I smiled at Lucy. I said goodbye and ran away to Bella's house.

-o-

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Bella yelled and stuttered. She was lying to me and I knew it.

"Don't lie to me, Bella." I said softly to show her that I wasn't angry. "I just want to know who the girl's father is." I said. Bella whimpered and I hugged her.

She shivered for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "I can only remember Emmett's name in it…We were drunk. I was only fourteen years old. He was drunk too…please don't tell anyone…" She begged.

Bella got drunk!? And at fourteen!? I wanted to tear Emmett right then and there but I couldn't. It would hurt everyone too much. I sighed.

"Ok, Bella. It's our dirty little secret. **(A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist!)**" I said and smiled. Bella smiled as well.

"That's a song." Bella whispered. I stared at her in confusion. "What is?" I asked. I had never heard of it before. Bella smiled wider.

"The song's called 'Dirty Little Secret' By 'All American Rejects'." She said. **(A/N: That really is a song.)**

"How ironic." I muttered. I took Bella back to her room and laid her down. But before she went to sleep I said "Bella, you have to tell them sooner or later." She just smiled.

"I know, Edward. But only when the time is right." She said. I thought for a moment. "What are we going to do about Lucy?" I ask her.

Bella yawned. "I guess you and I can adopt her even though I gave birth to her." Bella muttered and fell into a calming sleep. I silently went out of the room and Alice came bounding up to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded. She must have 'seen' me adopt Lucy or something. I was planning to adopt her when I found out who her parents were. We can't leave a half vampire in the orphanage. What if a human adopts her and she has powers.

Our cover would be blown and the treaty would be caput. Not only that but she would get killed or taken away from the head vampires.

Alice smiled. "You should adopt her tomorrow. Her best friend was adopted by Angelina and Ben." Alice said and bounded away.

Where does that girl get the energy besides the fact that we're vampires? That's when something clicked in my mind.

I don't know why I never thought of this before.

If Bella and Emmett could have a kid…could Bella and I have kids?

I shook my head. I need to speak to Carlisle as soon as everybody knows about Lucy and Bella along with Emmett. I just feel sorry for what Rose would do to him when she finds out.

Not to mention that she would hate Bella more. I stretch and walk to my piano.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Well, how was that?

Edward: How come I'm not trying to kill Emmett in the story!?

Emmett: (gets and evil look)

Me: Emmett! What ever it is you're thinking, then stop thinking!

Edward: Emmett can think?

Emmett: Yes I can! Anyway, Eddie here is just jealous that Bella and I make cute kids.

Me: AH! Disturbing mental image! (runs away)

Edward: Don't call me 'Eddie'! And I am not jealous!

Bella: (comes in) I don't wanna know. Well, R&R!


	4. Lucy Meet Family

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to make another chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up when I felt someone shake me. I open my eyes to see Alisa with a smile on her face. I sit up but I'm still tired.

"What?" I asked in w whiny voice. She hated it when I did that.

She frowned but then smiled again.

"Guess what." She said. I thought for a minute.

"You're going to let me go back to sleep?" I asked, hopeful **(A/N: Yup. Bella is defiantly her mother)**.

Alisa shook her head.

"There's a man who wants to adopt you. He's downstairs waiting for an interview with you." She said and began to jump up and down. That woke me up. Who was this man?

I follow Alisa to the room he was in and I saw the man that I had talked to yesterday. Where'd he come from!?

I saw his eyes light up in humor but they didn't stay that way for long. They became serious.

"Can I talk to her alone for a minute?" He asked. Alisa nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. I sat on a chair in the room.

He looked at me like he wanted to smile. And he did.

"Remember the talk you had with me yesterday?" He asked. I nodded and he smile got big.

"Well, funny think is…well, my girlfriend's last name is Swan. I talked to her after I left and it turns out…" He hinted. My brain went to work and it clicked.

My eyes widened.

"She's my mommy?" I asked. He nodded and I ran to his arms and he held me. But if she was my mommy, who was my daddy? I had a feeling that Edward wasn't him.

He pulled away and his smile was gone.

"You can't tell anyone but I know who your father is." He said. My heart pounded in excitement. I had found someone who knew my family.

"My brother just happens to be your father." He said. I squealed. Edward was my uncle!? Yay!

I jumped up and down. He just watched me. He had another smile on his face.

"Wait here." He commanded me. Then, Uncle Edward, heehee. I called him uncle, walked out the door. I sat down on the chair again.

-o-

**Edward's POV**

I wrote my name on the adoption papers. Lucy was right beside me. She was coloring. So far, it looked like a bear. Infact, I think it was a bear.

I smelled Alice right outside the building.

_Don't worry, Edward. Everyone will take the news well…Except Rosaline. She…well…All I can say is, Poor Emmett…-Alice_

I had to agree with what Alice thought to me. Rose will take it really bad. I put the papers in my pocket, picked up Lucy's bags and walked out to my car.

She stopped as soon as she saw it, which she was in the doorway.

"Whoa…That's your car?" She asked in amazement. I laughed.

Soon, we were on our way. I begged Alice to tell everyone for me before I got there. And she agreed. She knew I didn't want to be the one to tell them.

I drove in the drive though and Alice came running to my Volvo as soon as I parked it.

"You might not want to go in right now. As predicted, Rose took the news badly. Oh, poor Emmett." She said. I smiled. That was expected.

"Who's Emmett?" Lucy asked. Alice squealed.

_I just want to hug her tight, she's so cute! With her cute baby voice and all!-Alice_

I nearly laughed.

"Emmett is your father. But don't be afraid when you see him. He may look scary but he's a big teddy bear." Alice told her. Lucy smiled.

"Get back here!" Rose shouted from inside the house as Emmett rant out the door. Good thing it was cloudy.

When Lucy saw him, she shrunk in the back seat.

Alice got in the back seat with her.

"That's Emmett." She said. Lucy's head went up a little to see Emmett running away from Rose.

Lucy looked so mad.

"HEY!" GAH!! How can such a little girl be so loud!? Oh wait, she's Emmett's daughter.

Rose and Emmett stopped and turned to stare at Lucy, who had her head stuck out of the window.

"STOP IT YOU MEANIE!" Lucy yelled. Rose looked at her surprised and Emmett smiled sheepishly.

Alice let Lucy out. But Lucy just stood there on the spot Alice set her down on.

"_This_ Is the girl Alice told us about?" Rose asked. Alice nodded.

Rose scoffed.

"Well, she looks like Emmett alright. But too much Bella and not enough me." She scoffed and walked in the house. Lucy's face was so red I thought that she would pop.

"OH YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN! GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE!" Lucy shouted. I nearly laughed. She must be really angry.

Unlike me, Emmett wasn't even trying to prevent himself from laughing. He just gave booms of laughter. When he was done laughing, he picked up the no longer fuming Lucy and held her high.

"SO I finally get to meet the daughter I had that I never knew that I just found out about today." Emmett commented and then held his head in pain with his free hand.

I smiled.

"Don't hurt yourself like that brother." I said. He scowled at me and Lucy giggled.

"Hey! It wasn't thinking that did that!" He yelled. I looked at him in mock horror.

"You didn't!? Well that's a first." I said. Lucy giggled some more.

"Very Funny, Edward. You just wait until YOU get a fuming wife and tell me you have no pain. Rose bopped me very hard. I never thought she could hit so hard." Emmett said.

Lucy was squealing, trying to cover the laughs behind her hands.

"So, Lucy, I hear you are mine and Bella's daughter." He said to Lucy. Lucy nodded and finally the laughs she was trying to hide just burst out.

And here I though Emmett's laughs were loud.

I looked to the house and saw Bella watching Emmett and Lucy. I felt Alice tap my shoulder. I faced her.

_Those two, Lucy and Emmett, act so much alike, the second you see them, you know they're father and daughter.-Alice_

I nodded.

We all knew that Emmett wanted a child. Along with Rose but it was Emmett who actually got one.

_No wonder I felt dirty and strange that night I got myself wasted. -Emmett_

I chocked on air. He faces me in confusion then he gave me an innocent, nervous smile.

_Sorry. –Emmett_

"Hey, Emmett…" Bella said finally and went over to him. Emmett turned. I hear Lucy gasp.

_She's so beautiful like everyone else. Is this Bella, my mommy? –Lucy_

I smiled.

"Hi Bella." Emmett said. As soon as he did, Lucy held out her arms to Bella.

Bella took her from Emmett and held her.

Lucy snuggled to Bella.

"Mommy." She whisper. If I could, I would cry, this was so cute…Oh wait, that was Jasper's doing. But still, it was cute.

I smiled. Esme squealed and ran out of the house. Alice ran past her to the house and in.

I watched as Esme took Lucy from Bella. Bella gave a pout.

"I have a grandchild! I'm so happy!" Esme squealed and twirled Lucy around. Lucy giggled.

Bella had it.

"Esme! I want to hold my baby!" Bella whined.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you but I want to go to mommy." Lucy whined. I hear that Lucy's whine was a mix of the way Emmett whines and the way Bella whines.

Esme squealed again. Now the whole family was outside, playing with Lucy. But Lucy mostly stuck by Emmett and Bella. I smiled.

Maybe I could one day have a child with Bella too.

_Snap out of it Edward! You're driving me crazy! –Jasper_

I gave him an apologizing look.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: YAHOO! Seven pages! Another record for me!

Edward: Wait, I know that Emmett and Bella had a kid, and I'm ok with that? DID I MISS SOMETHING!?

Jasper: Jeez Edward, calm down and get over it. (Sends calming waves to Edward)

Edward: (calms down) Cheater.

Me: Lol. Hope you liked the chapter.


	5. Lucy Vs Jacob

I don't own Twilight

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 5

**Lucy's POV**

This guy called Jacob Black ran up to my mommy. They started talking and he looked like he was going to cry. He was telling mommy about this girl who 'broke up' with him. What ever that means. It must be a grown up thing. I was sitting in mommy's lap. He was starting to get on my nerves so I pounded my arms on the table. They looked at me.

"What is it with you grown ups?! If two people leave each other then it's their problem! Deal with it! You always make such a big deal out of it!" I yelled. Why was I yelling?

Boy this guy stinks. Uncle Eddie looked like he was trying not to laugh. Why was he holding his laugh in? Mommy looked at me in horror.

"Lucy!" She scolded. Was it something I said? Mommy looked back at Jacob.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. She's not usually like this that I know of." She said. He just nodded. Mommy handed me over to daddy who was giving me _'The look'_

They talked for a while then Jacob left. Mommy faced me. I was in daddy's lap on the couch. Mommy looked at me disapprovingly.

"Lucy, what's with you? You've only been here for six hours and already you're being mean to the guests." Mommy said. She sighed.

I frowned.

"I don't know. He just smells so bad and I wanted to attack him. Am I in trouble?" I asked in fear.

"You smelled that too?!" Uncle Edward suddenly shouted. Mommy gave him a look and he just kept quiet.

OOO

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I ran out of ideas and I had this chapter on hold for a long time. By the way, I have a poll if anyone wants to read it.


	6. Wahh! Edward hits me!

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Edward: Do people enjoy it when I blurt stuff out?

Me: I guess so. Why do you ask?

Edward: (thinks about the review he read) Oh, no reason.

Me: Lol. You're probably going to hit me after reading this.

Edward: Wh-(reads chapter) …You're right…Come here! (Chases after Sabot with a giant mallet)

Me: AHHHH! EDWARD ON THE LOSE! CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE?! (Dodges a swing from Edward's mighty mallet) IT'S JUST A STORY! BESIDES, PEOPLE LOVE IT!

Edward: GET BACK HERE MUTT!

Me: HEY! I'M HALF VAMPIRE AS WELL AS WEREWOLF! EEP! (Dodges another swing) REVIEWERS! BELLA! HELP ME! SAVE ME FROM EDWARD AND HIS DEADLY MALLET OF DOOM!

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I had the whole house to ourselves. Jasper and Alice were out hunting, Carlisle was working, Esme was out shopping with Rosaline, and Emmett went to the park with Lucy.

Bella and I were having our typical make-out routine. But this was unusual. We were lying on my bed and it felt like a fire was inside me, wanting out.

I don't think Bella had any objections that day.

**OOO**

**Rosaline's POV**

I can't believe that tramp! She had BOTH of the guys that I wanted. First Emmett, then Edward! How can she be so selfish! I'm the most beautiful girl in the world! How can Edward NOT see THAT?!

I walked back into the house and was immediately hit with a horrible smell. It's like the one when me and Emmett…Ok, not going into detail. But it was coming off of Edward and his room. Edward was currently, going through the clean clothes hamper.

He must have heard me. Because he suddenly turned and saw me and gave this sheepish grin.

"Hi, Rosaline. Y-You're back early." He stuttered. "Where's Esme?"

"Going to check on Emmett and Lucy. Where's _Bella?_" I sneered her name. If Edward still could, he'd be sweating pretty badly.

"Her home." He shook in his voice but kept that face on.

**OOO**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe what Edward and I did last night. It was wonderful. But I had to leave in a hurry. Charlie was here. I went into the bathroom. I took care of everything I screamed. I was in the middle of my period, and no more blood was coming out. This was bad.

_**OOO**_

_**Edward hits Sabor on the head with the giant golden mallet before she could finish writing.**_

_**Me: OUCH! (Rubs head) What'd I do?!**_

_**Edward scowls at Sabor.**_

_**Edward: Just do a time skip.**_

_**Me: Ok, Ok! Sheesh!**_

_**OOO**_

**Still in Bella's POV.**

After I took the tests, they were positive.

_**OOO**_

_**Edward smacks Sabor over the head.**_

_**Sabor: OWW!! (Rubs head)**_

_**Edward: (growls) Farther than that!**_

_**Sabor: Ok!**_

_**OOO**_

**Edward's POV**

I watched Lucy. It was my turn to take her to the park. I watched her play on the swings with the other kids. It made me wish I had one of my own. That's what I wanted ever since I first turned seventeen. I had my life planned out.

Lucy began running to me. She was crying. I bent down to one knee and she ran into my arms.

I held her close.

"What's wrong Lucy?" I asked.

"I want daddy!" She cried. I picked her up. Already, she missed her father. But he was out hunting right now. He has been for the past week.

I sat down on the bench and let my four year old niece cry as I held her. I over heard some of the mothers talking.

"_He's so kind to his daughter."_

"_I wonder what's wrong over there. Why isn't her father doing anything besides holding her?"_

What?! I'm not her father! Did it really look like I was?

OOO

Me: There you go. (has three big lumps on her head) Edward hit me.

Edward: I told you, the third one was accidental. (looks down guilty)

Me: DOH! How could anyone stay mad at you Edward? (hugs) You are forgiven.

Edward: Thanks?

Me: R&R!


	7. We're back and who says toushie!

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Me: Ok, I'm back. I was hooked on Harry Potter for the longest time!

Edward: (glares and waves his arms around stupidly) Finally! Where were you? We've been waiting…(looks at the updated date) WHAT THE HECK! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THREE YEARS!

Me: Relax, you can't age.

Emmett: Makes no difference! Think about your reviewers! Even if we can't age, THEY can! Think about that and choke on it!

Me: Your mother had the face of a fish and I hope she gets caught on a hook!

Emmett: My mother's been dead for years!

Me: I just always wanted to say that!

Emmett: WAH!

Me: WAH!

Jasper: I'm sensing a disturbance in the force.

Emmett, Me, Edward: (all confused) Huh?

(A cloud dust rushes up at an amazing speed and tackles me. The dust clears, showing Alice shaking me crazily).

Alice: HOW DARE YOU JUST ABANDON US FOR THREE YEARS AND COME BACK LIKE EVERYTHING WOULD BE ALRIGHT? WE ALL COULD HAVE WASTED AWAY AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED TO EVEN WRITE!

Me: (dizzy from all the shaking)

Jasper: (meekly) Dear, calm down. (Sees Alice glare at him) Please?

Me: Ok, while I attempt to calm them down, read this chapter. (Tries to dodge Alice as she rushes to attack me.)

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

Edward walked back to the house. He would have driven back but unfortunately, Emmett had stolen his Volvo. Lucy just skipped merrily while singing a song she heard in the orphanage years ago.

He did manage to get home with Lucy two hours late since they couldn't run with vampire speed with all the people around on this cloudy dreary day. Just as he opened the door…

BAM! A pot that decided it wanted to fly, hit him in the face, knocking him over. Lucy just stared at him, unable to make any since of what just happened for it went so fast.

"Curse you Edward! You got Bella puking her guts all over the bathroom!" Rosaline yelled. Edward poked her mind and saw a detailed picture of Bella, pucking on her way to the bathroom and Rosaline being forced to clean in while wearing a unattractive maid's outfit.

Lucy went off to find her mother while Edward gave a cheesy smirk. "Why Rosaline, that was a great look for you. It slims you down." He said but the outfit made Rosaline look very fat.

Apparently, Edward found out, was a bad thing to say and he found himself clutching his crotch for a good hour and twenty minutes.

Emmett had come back a while ago but he just laughed at Jasper, who was in the mood to pretend to be some sort of puppet sock guy. But that was for a show for Lucy who found any show with puppets and uncle Jasper amusing.

"Lucy!" Alice squealed and bounced on her feet. "We need to get you into a new outfit! You had that on all day! It's getting boring." Then she took the poor confused chilled to play Lucy Dress up and Emmett followed his sister, yelling about how daughters weren't dolls.

**OOO**

Alice: (now calm after explanation) Hmmm…That does make since. But you have a punishment! Next chapter has to be longer. Maybe Jasper and Lucy could have a bonding day in the town! (Has a dreamy image of Jasper taking Lucy around stores and ice cream shops)

Me: Hmmmm….What do you think reviewers?

Emmett: Oh, They'd love it! Who wouldn't love seeing Jaspy with a little kid? (gives a sly face to Jasper)

Jasper: (gets the hint) Oh no you don't! If Lucy and I are to bond as uncle and niece, I'm not doing it in some stupid outfit that you want to put me in Emmett! Last time that happened, I was wearing a thong and a white tank top!

Me: What's so bad about that? It's not like anyone saw you.

Edward: Actually…

Me: No…(disbelieving)

Jasper: everyone could see my toushie! (hides face)

Emmett: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (rolls on the floor)

Alice: Now what's wrong with you!

Emmett: Seriously? What guy says "toushie"? (Laughs while trying to catch breath)

Me: Ugh…(rolls eyes) Immature vampires. R&R!


End file.
